prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking The Code: Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho
Breaking The Code: Behind The Walls Of Chris Jericho is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment about current star Chris Jericho. Disc 1 :*A Star is Born :*International Sensation :*Land of the Extreme :*Arrival in WCW :*Best in Show :*Never Evvver the Same Again :*Conspiracy Victim :*Armbar :*Greenberg :*The Millennium Man :*The Y2J Era Begins :*Undisputed Champion :*Highlight of the Night :*The Highlight Reel :*Facing an Idol :*Total Buffoonery :*You're Fired! :*Breaking Out :*Fozzy :*Time Away :*Breaking the Code :*An Honest Man :*Career Renaissance :*Save Us :*The Best in the World at What I Do Disc 1 (Special Features) :*A Young Fanatic :*Jack Action :*Leon de Oro :*The Thrillseekers Vignette #1 :*The Thrillseekers Vignette #2 :*"Have you heard of Chris Jericho?" :*Paul Heyman's Roommate :*Mister Salty :*The Man of 1,004 Holds (Nitro, March 30, 1998) :*Conspiracy Victim (Nitro, June 1, 1998 ) :*Father Knows Best (Thunder, June 11, 1998) :*"Hello, Lexington!" (Thunder, September 10, 1998) :*Do You Smell What Y2J is Cookin'? (RAW, October 30, 2000) :*Sharing a Beer with "Stone Cold" Steve Austin (Post-RAW, August 25, 2003) :*Jericho vs. The Old Man (Post-SmackDown, November 17, 2009) :*Jericho's Junction :*Fozzy Music Video - Let the Madness Begin Disc 2 :*"Cowboy" Chris Jericho vs. Lance T. Storm (Calgary, Alberta, October 2, 1990) :*The Thrill Seekers vs. The Infernos (Smoky Mountain Wrestling, March 12, 1994) :*Chris Jericho vs. Ultimo Dragon (Japan, July 7, 1995.International Junior Heavyweight Championship Match) :*Chris Jericho vs. Cactus Jack (Hardcore TV, March 12, 1996.) :*Chris Jericho vs. Eddie Guerrero (Fall Brawl, September 14, 1997. WCW Cruiserweight Championship Match) :*Chris Jericho vs. Juventud Guerrera (SuperBrawl VIII, February 22, 1998. Mask vs. WCW Cruiserweight Championship Match) :*Chris Jericho vs. Dean Malenko (Nitro, July 27, 1998. WCW Cruiserweight Championship Match.) :*The Millennium Countdown Clock Expires (RAW, August 9, 1999.) :*Chris Jericho vs. Kurt Angle (No Way Out, February 27, 2000. Intercontinental Championship Match) :*Chris Jericho vs. Triple H (RAW, April 17, 2000. WWF Championship.) :*Chris Jericho vs. The Rock (No Mercy, October 21, 2001. WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match.) :*Chris Jericho vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin (Vengeance, December 9, 2001. Undisputed Championship Match.) Disc 3 :*Chris Jericho vs. Hulk Hogan (SmackDown, May 2, 2002. No Disqualification Match for the WWE Undisputed Championship.) :*Chris Jericho vs. Shawn Michaels (WrestleMania XIX March 30, 2003.) :*Chris Jericho vs. John Cena (RAW, August 22, 2005. WWE Championship You're Fired Match.) :*Save_US.Y2J (RAW, November 19, 2007) :*Chris Jericho vs. Jeff Hardy (RAW, March 10, 2008. Intercontinental Championship Match.) :*Chris Jericho vs. Shawn Michaels (No Mercy, October 5, 2008. Ladder Match for the World Heavyweight Championship.) :*Chris Jericho vs. Rey Mysterio (Extreme Rules, June 7, 2009. No Holds Barred Match for the Intercontinental Championship.) :*Chris Jericho vs. Undertaker (SmackDown! November 13, 2009.) :*Chris Jericho vs. Edge (WrestleMania XXVI, March 28, 2010. World Heavyweight Championship Match.) Images Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00001.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00002.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00003.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00004.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00005.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00006.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00007.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00008.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00009.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00010.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00011.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00012.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00013.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00014.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00015.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00016.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00017.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00018.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00019.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00020.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00021.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00022.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00023.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00024.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00025.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00026.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00027.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00028.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00029.jpg Breaking The Code Behind the Walls of Chris Jericho.00030.jpg External Links * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases